Hello, Goodmorning, How Are You?
by XxX.ToLoVeDeAtH.XxX
Summary: When the girls of Konoha leave for six years all the boys band together in wait of their loved ones and close friend, but will the girls ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto! **

**Please review this is a chapter fanfic.**

"Gaara kun!" A high pitched voice rang though the air and flung towards a flinching red head, who turned to see Naruto runnig towards him, his arms wide open! "Long time no seeeeee!" The blonde screamed.

Gaara turned as if in slow motion to run from his over excited friend but to no avail, the blonde caught his friend in a huge bear hug!

"N-Naruto!" Gaara managed to squeeze through his clenched teeth as he was continued to be crushed.

"Hn... Yeah?"

"YOU WILL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT THIS CHILDISH!" Came the bellow from above blowing the now watery eyed Blonde into the dust, and the redhead sit down with a satisfied look on his face.

"Yo, you two causing a scene again?" Came a bored voice. "How troublesome."

Naruto looked up expectantly to see Shikamaru and Kiba sitting in the tree above him. "Oh Hey guys!"

The two smirked in amusement, Naruto always seemed to act like an idiot, and why shouldn't he? He didn't have a family in which he had responsibilities to put to work, he didn't have parents to visit and alot of people in Kohona still resented him.

"He's 19 and you'd think he'd have grown up a little?" Gaara questioned grumpily, but still jealousy for the same attitude bubbled up.

"Yeah Gaara, I absolutely agree, you should get married.. you're an old man!" Naruto laughed at the 20 year old, only to have his mouth clamped shut with a rough punch.

"Don't say that out loud, with all those fangirls around they'd be flogging me any second if they heard I was considering it! AND DON'T CALL ME OLD!" Gaara choked in annoyance.

While Naruto lay there on the brink of tears from the punch he'd just received, a shadow appeared over him. Srunching up his eyes he saw the laughing face for his friend Sasuke!

"Wassup dobe? Did Gaara teach you a lesson again today?" He smirked.

Naruto didn't even reply he was to embarrassed for Sasuke to see him like that.

"Boy I miss the girls, they've been gone for6 years...when was their mission supposed to be done?" Shikamaru surprisingly stated. "How troublesome." He finished with a 'Humph'

"I guess they'll come back whenever they master the justu of age."Gaara muttered looking down the road where he and his friends met everyday for the past year and a half waiting for them... waiting for her..._ 'Shikamaru's right, this is too troublesome.'_ He thought, his head swimming with thoughts of her, his heart beating every second just to see her again.

"They've been gone just during the time girls get their growth spurts and change into womanhood and we don't get to see em!" Naruto pouted. "And they will probually look dirrerent to beacause they can now master the age limits! Awe, no fair... why did Hokage have to take em away?"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke replied, he and Naruto had a good friendship and their insulting just made it better for some strange reason.

Kiba couldn't help but smile, although he did have a hard time understanding the two he knew that the friend between them all was infallible, never to be broken, you mess with one, you mess with them all. "Come home soon." Was all he could mutter to the sky as the rest of their gang joined them with laughs and jabs. They wereNeji, Kakashi, Shino, Kankuro, Chouji, and Lee.

"Do you think today is the day?" Lee asked hopefully. "He had gotten used to the evening get-togethers with his friends.

"I sure hope so." Chouji grumbled, pulling out a bag of chips.

"Yo Chouji, share some of that love will yah?" Naruto laughed as he pulled out a hot bowl of ramen from out of nowhere, and saluted the sky. "To the girls!"

"To the girls!" All of them chimed, cept Gaara and Sasuke, who seemed content on watching the empty dusty road.

"Okay girls! Pick em up and move em out, we are finally going home!" Tsunade waved putting on her pack. It was late at night and the girls were tired from the long day, but she wanted them all home before dawn, it had been a long 6 years of training, she herself had been back to the village occasionally because of her job as Hokage, but she never left the girls for too long.

Pink haired and beautiful Sakura stood up. "Well get a grip you guys, we're going to see our friends again!" She stated cheerily and Tenten laughed.

"Yeah well that should put SOME spring in our step, comeon you guys, we're gonna see the guys!" Tenten shouted, no more did she have those childish buns, nor the girlish form, she was a goddess the epitimy of beauty, along with her friends... Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Star.

Hinata smiled her gentle smile, she was still her shy self but had learned to show when she wanted something. "I can't wait to see Naruto." She sighed dreamily, pushing her short purple hair from her eyes.

Star, was a feisty girl, with dark brownishblack hair and peircing brown eyes, she had joined the Konoha Kunoichi before they had left and was a well accepted part of the group... her beauty eqauled to that of a perfect flower and her tanned arms were strong and slender. "I can't wait to see them all, it will be such a..."

"Refreshment." Gaara sighed as they got up to leave, it was late and once again the men were faced with the dissappointment of the non return of thier girlfriends and friends.

"What?" Naruto questioned at the sound.

"Oh I just thought that when we see them that it would be such a refreshment, to know that they are all alive and well." Gaara explained.

Kakashi smiled. "Well Tsunade brongs you guys letters and brings your letters out, at least you have contact." He reasoned.

"Yeah." Gaara sighed. "Contact..." He looked at his hands almost feeling her soft skin and her tears as before the day she left. "Contact." He rolled over his tongue. Oh how we wished to have that again.

Well what do you think.. this is only chappie one! LoL, well please review.. much Love... Esther!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2 is here! Yay, I'm glad for the reviews, thank you

tiffanylicisfor leaving a rave review, I hope that you fall enchanted with the story as much as I am :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Star's eyes flashed open as she sat up holding her head. Tsunade had declared camp for the night  
100 miles from Kohona, she had another vision, lately she had been getting more and more of them...  
_'Not tonight, I wished for sweet dreams remember...' _She snarled... the thought of seeing her old friends  
again made her heart pound.

"Star?" A tired voice strained out from beside her.

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Watcha' doin?"

Star just smiled down at her pink haired friend. "Just thinking..."

"You had another vision?"

"Yeah..." Was the quiet reply.

Sakura smiled, she was wide awake now... "I really can't wait to see Sasuke, oh how grown up they will  
all be, and..."

"Don't worry Sakura, we've changed to... " Star laughed at the girl's troubled face. "And don't worry you are very beautiful."

Sakura grinned. "Aren't we all? Anyways, what was your vision?" She found Stars constant visions fun to listen to, after all they were all like  
dreams, nothing to really worry about all she worried about was the way Star felt right after them.

Star looked at the stars sparkling in the sky. "It was really nothing, it was just a dream about..."

"GIRLS!" Came an annoyed voice from Tsunade. "We have a long day of training and travelling to do tomorrow, you cannot afford to deviate from your sleep!"

"Yes ma'am!" The girls squeaked and huddled down into their blankets, soon the tiny camp was asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke wandered around the dark and empty town, he wasn't tired, something told him that something big was going to be happening soon and he just didn't know what! Which of course annoyed him.

"A bit late for prowling isn't it?" Came a cold voice from the shadows of a willow tree.

Sasuke, startled, putting on his defenses onlt to see Gaara swirl to the ground. "Oh hi Gaara."

"Pleasant greeting." Gaara smirked in his own dark way. "What's bothering you? Or is it the same thing that's bothering me?"

"Probually the same." Sasuke replied looking at the sky. "Something big..."

"Is going to happen." Was the finishing reply from his friend.

"Yeah, and it's going to just hit us in the face right when we don't expect it." Came the deep sigh. "I wonder were they are right now... do you think they are on their way home?"

Gaara shrugged at the question, he was never much for answering things that he wasn't sure of, but he also knew that Sasuke was a rare one to ask a question of anyone. "Maybe they are... who knows maybe they are talking about us right now..." He stated running his hands through is dark red hair.

'Hn' Sasuke replied.

"Anyways, you still didn't answer my question." Gaara bugged, feeling a little playful in the night... ever since he met Naruto and Sasuke he had the feeling that he wasn't along anymore and that he could trust them and maybe even love them as brothers.

Sasuke shrugged. "I Just didn't feel like sleeping.. do you even sleep?"

Gaara smiled. "Shukuku sleeps, I don't it can be boring at night though, when Shukuku sleeps he restores my chakra and energy so in reality I don't sleep very often I can only remember 1 or two times."

Sasuke looked stunned. "Wow, really you never sleep so you must watch over Kohona at night then eh?"

"Not really, I think that a village can take care of itself, I mostly just hang off that tree you met me at all night." Was the embarrassed reply.

"Like a bat?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The two looked at the night sky. "So beautiful." Sasuke smiled. "Just like them."

Gaara blushed red knowing to whom he was implying. "Yeah except they held a beauty not even that could compare."

"Awe, getting all romantic there eh Gaara?" Sasuke elbowed his friend, making him blush deep red again, but Sasuke himself had to admit that Gaara was right, a beauty like those girls could not be compared to the sky.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OKAY I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPPIE IS SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW! AND LONGER ONES COMING! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY GO TO MY WEBSITE AND YOU'LL SEE WHY AND THIS PUBLISHING BUSINESS IS MAKING ME MAD! MUCH LOVE!

ESTHER


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone, I'm really in the writing mood so yeah, thanks to everyone who did leave me reviews I'm in a hurry to type this to I won't be naming anyone just yet... so please enjoy chappie 3!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She was floating, darkness covered the land as she saw a light float towards her, gasping she made a move to the familiar figure _'Sakura... Sakura.' _He muttered her name and wrapped his long fingers through her hair in a firm grasp... oh he was so warm! _'Sakura, wake up!'_ He exclaimed, making Sakura writher as he lost contact with her and floated away.

"Sakura, wake up!" Sharp voices penetrated the silence of her dreams as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha?" She questioned, her eyes opened to a slit, big enough for a little light to drift in. "Sa..." She was staring into the eyes of Star!

"About time you woke up I've been shiking you and shaking you! What's up girl? We have to get on our way!" Star exclaimed in a hurry. "Get up before Tsunade comes back from her bath in the creek, she wanted everyone up and readybefore that!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up. And empty feeling... "I'm sorry." She muttered ashamed. "I was just having a good dream."

"You're the only one." Ino's voice came piercing through the brush, the two were best friends and never wanted to get on eachother's bad side ever again.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and stood up, and walked to the stump with curtains around it where they changed, while Star and Ino packed her stuff since Tsunade would be coming back soon, and they were long done packing.

Finally, Sakura was up and ready for thier long journey and just in time too, as Tsunade walked down the path fro the river and stared at the lined up girls. "Alrighty now... everyone ready to go?"

Recieving nods of assurance she turned her face to the road... "Pick em up and move em out!" She yelled as the girls started their march. Turning back Tsunade gave the best news the girls had heard since they left. "We'll be making it to Kohona tonight."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naruto was running down the hills of the Hokages. "Come on you guys, we have to be big and strong for breakfast."

Sasuke was running alongside him now. "Bet you can't beat me dobe." He taunted.

"Watch me!" Naruto yelled putting on more speed as Sasuke hopped along beside him with barely a sweat.

"Come on you guys, this isn't the 100 meter dash!" Kiba yelled.

"Those two so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath as he ran to keep up with them.

Gaara was just letting the ground under him move, he was in no mood to tire himself out without a good reason.

Neji on the other hand was runnig along the trees at as nearly a blinding speed... he couldn't believe haw fast Naruto and Sasuke could go when in competition!

Lee just trotted along behind, he was finally getting somewhere when Gaara noticed how far behind he was and used his sand to move Lee closer.

When they all met at the World Of Ramen, they found Sasuke and Naruto panting for breath and Neji collapsed from the exhiliration.

"So you guys, do you think we should wait for the girls tonight?" Lee questioned.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"I mean they haven't come yet, what's wrong with missing one night? They probually won't even be here, I mean how long have we been waiting now?" He explained fully.

"6 Years and 17 days." Was Sasuke's quick reply, which earned him a look of wonder from his friends. "What I just was marking my calendar, weren't we all?"

"I guess." Neji blushed.

"Awe!" Naruto exclaimed... "Everyone's missing thier loveydoveys!" She teasing making cute faces at them all.

"SHUT UP!"

Later a young girl passed by seeing a most horrible sight, there was Naruto laying there with twenty bumps on his head and tears runnig down his cheeks. Sitting not to far from him were 6 composed males eating Ramen. "G-guys... I-I'm S-sorry." Naruto whimpered with a soft voice as all the men ate their food without a word.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A composed and happy Naruto walked down the street and hour later, hungrily gobbling down his Ramen with a big band-aid on his head.

Sasuke just walked in silence as Lee brought up the thought again.

"We should do something special tonight." He stated.

Kiba just shrugged. "Our tradition is special, until those girls come home we won't stop." He stated firmly.

"But they probually won't come anyways." Was the reply. "Just like for the past 6 years and 11 days." Everyone stared grinning at Sasuke.

"Wha? CUT IT OUT GUYS!" Was the wide-eyed reply.

"Well... are we going to go?" Gaara questioned. He had to admit that taking the night off would be nice and relaxing.

Sasuke and the rest wavered. It was true the girls hadn't even shown a hair of being there, what made tonight so special?

Neji, sighed and looked at the small group before him. "Let's go find Chouji, and ask him what he thinks.. do you think we should or not, who thinks the girls will come tonight.. raise their right hand."

Nobody raised their hands.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was Chouji who made the descision. "I think that we should go have fun, and then right after wait for the girls. We'll do do something like eat or whatever, and then maybe go there an hour late of when we usually do."

Everyone agreed that it was great idea. They thought that what made tonight so special, comeon, there was a huge chance they wouldn't come anyway, so why spaz over it? I meanhuh... Why?

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Alrighty, I love these things, well I hope you enjoy this.. talk to you laters.. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
